


Time

by Ashes4545



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Pregnancy, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes4545/pseuds/Ashes4545
Summary: Takes place kind of in my version of the war. Jaime and Brienne got married just before going North to fight the WW. There is a major character death**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know another major character death and it's a long the lines as one of my others and I apologize for the repeated theme but I was kind of proud of this one. It is sad but I hope you'll read it anyway.

Jaime and Jon were conversing in the the main cabin by the Wall. Strategies, mapping and play by plays had been discussed in depth daily for the past weeks as they readied themselves and a small group of soldiers for the most important surprise attack any of them had ever been apart of and for most of them it would be their last.  
The group consisted of Jaime, Tormund, Bronn and some other men of the night watch. The plan was a simple surprise attack on their turf. The catch was that the few who would go would be outnumbered, used as pawns and thus need to be willing to fight until their death. It was a suicide mission but if executed properly it would serve to save millions. It was Jaime's idea in order to stop the WW they must kill the NK so it just made sense to bring the war to them while the others guard The Wall stopping any of the WW that made it past the small group.  
The plan was simple in terms but complex and terrifying in actual execution but Jaime was confident it would work. Jaime had spent weeks planning and mapping out the attack. He was prepared for his death, all great knights should be. The only part that shook him, made him want to call it all off was her, Brienne of Tarth. They made vows of marriage only a couple months ago just before the birth of this plan. They married quietly while on the road as they headed North together. It was a hushed ceremony and just them present but it was meaningful. Whatever Jaime had he wanted her to have- his name, his protection, his army. Jaime was not going to die in this war and leave everything he still owned to the sister who betrayed him for power. Jaime's heart was with his now wife and that's where everything else should stay.  
Brienne of Tarth, not a physical Beauty in looks but inside she was more womanly, fragile, soft then any woman he had ever known. She saw him as a man not the monster others knew him as and for that he was willing to die for her.  
She cried the night he told her the plan of attack, begged him to take her with them or not go at all. Brienne yelled at him feeling as if he had been planning all along to die there and yet still married her. She fell to the ground in tears swearing the Seven that it wasn't fair. She knew the plan would work but that knowledge brought to her little comfort. Jaime held her and promised her that he would do everything in his powers to make it back to her but this was something that they both knew needed to be done. The fact is Brienne needed to stay back and command the line of defence at The Wall and secretly if any of them were going to survive Jaime wanted it to be her, it had to be her.   
....  
As Jon went over the map Jaime watched the men in front of him and his heart dropped. He was sending them past the wall to die,Just as his mind wandered, as he felt the urge to shut down the mission and abort the plan Pod barged into the room. Everyone stopped and looked upon the young squire, 'Pod we're in the middle of something,' Jaime announced.  
'I know, I m sorry but...but, Lady Brienne wishes to speak with you,' he spoke looking around the room a bit awkwardly as he felt all eyes burning through him.  
'Brienne knows I am discussing important matters I will speak with her later on,' Jaime replied ushering him to leave.  
'She says it's important and needs to see you in your chambers right away,' Pod continued.  
Jaime frowned at the boy unsure of what could be so pressing. He looked at Jon who nodded, 'I think we covered everything. Go be with your wife, besides the men could use a night off,' Jon stated looking around the room.  
Jon and Jaime did not get along, that was an understatement. Since getting to The Wall they had butt heads. Jaime scoffing at the young Kings inexperience and Jon wanting to see Jaime dead for obvious reasons. However, the prospects of certain death had seized the fires somewhat.  
Jaime nodded and followed Pod out of the cabin. He was actually thankful for the early release from the depressing conference. It's not easy talking about an attack that will most likely find you dead in the end.   
Brienne sat, in a pair of tight trousers and tunic, at the edge of her bed looking at the flames burn in the fireplace. Her armour hung in the corner with oathkeeper nearby. It was the first time since she got to The Wall that she had sat without her armour and as beautiful as it was she now felt...lighter but as soon as the sun comes up she will have to put it back on and secure her post at The Wall readying the Lannister army and other knights for whatever passes through and trying desperately not to worry about her husband.  
As her mind raced and tears fell freely to the door opened.  
'Brienne?' Jaime called walking in and shut the door behind him hurriedly. He saw as she quickly wiped her face before standing up and turning to face her husband.   
'Pod said you needed to see me,' he mentioned concerned and breathless. He walked towards Brienne, so close that she could feel his hot breath on her.  
She cleared her throat, 'How was the meeting? Is everything planned still for tomorrow?' Brienne asked looking at her hands.  
'Well...ya I mean it's supposed to be a surprise attack if we wait much longer it won't be such a surprise,' he said with a shrug.  
Brienne nodded, '...but maybe you don't have to go...maybe you can stay here and Jon can lead the others. I mean he's been there before and the Lannister army is your army,' she started  
Jaime saw where she was going, 'Brienne...you know I can't. This was my command, my plan of attack,' he replied  
'Ok then I can come with you, you know we're stronger together,' she continued her petition  
'Brienne you know I need you here,' he stated rebutting   
'I need you here!' She yelled  
They had talked about this, about the hard truth of this attack. What it meant for them, that their lives together were more than likely going to be cut short. They cried together, held each other every moment they could and soaked up every ounce of one another knowing very well it could be their last.  
'Brienne...' he pushed softly as she turned her back to him.  
She wiped at her stupid woman tears, lately she had been crying al the time and she hated it- hated this vulnerability that had taken over...this wife instinct. It was selfish and draining but she didn't want to loose what she just found.   
Jaime watched heartbroken to see his wife this way. It's during these moments when it's more obvious then ever that Brienne of Tarth is more woman than many care to realize. He loved that about her how she could be warrior at battle and a lady at night. Jaime blushed at the fact that at their most passionate moments as husband and wife she could be both.  
He walked towards her placing his good hand on her shoulder urging Brienne to turn back to him.  
When she did he placed his forehead against hers, 'Brienne you know I love you but you also know why I have to do this. We can't be selfish,' he cooed softly  
'I want to be selfish,' she replied.  
He moved away slowly and wiped away a tear from her eye, 'now is this why you called me out of that meeting. I was hoping it was for something that involved less clothing,' he said with a knowing smile trying to lighten the mood.  
She sniffled, and he watched as she moved to take his good hand.  
Brienne looked up at him for a moment, their eyes meeting. His smile faded to a frown sensing the heaviness in her expression.  
She silently placed his good hand on her abdomen with hers overtop. Brienne looked back up to a now confused Jaime.  
'Brie...' he started at first not understanding but as the realization sunk in his frown transformed to wonder as his eyes welled up, 'your?' He choked.  
Brienne nodded confirming his thought.  
Jaime tightened his good hand on her abdomen squeezing gently, 'when did you?' he asked still not able to put thoughts into proper sentences.  
'A few days ago I was ill in the morning and I thought it was just stress or nerves but then my moon blood was late and it's never late. Sam confirmed it this morning,' she replied quickly fumbling over her words.  
That's when it hit him, her demeanour tonight, her deep sadness wasn't just about her but for that of their unborn child. A child that he may never get the chance to meet, to hold...a child that may very well be fatherless by tomorrow's end.  
Jaime removed his hand and backed up solemn as the reality of situation as it set. If he followed through with this plan of attack he would most likely die before getting a chance to hold this child. His head swam with all the emotions sadness, joy, anger, guilt; it was all there in him, in that room.  
'Jaime?' She called wanting to pull him back.  
'If you want me to drink the moon tea....' she began thinking he was upset.  
'No! No! It's ummm...No,' he stammered not even considering that as an option. Jaime backed up and slowly sat down on the bed all the while starring blankly at the floor.  
Brienne walked cautiously towards him and sat down, 'the timing is horrible isn't it...maybe, maybe we should never have...' she stammered, sniffling back tears.  
Jaime snapped back and looked towards her, 'should never have what?' he asked.  
'Never have started this...never got married, never decide that how long we have would be enough because it isn't,' as she said the words she protectively placed her hand on her still flat abdomen.  
'I don't want to do this without you. I want him or her to know you and if you go through with this attack...' she trailed, 'please don't go,' she begged again.  
Jaime wept at her words, 'I never deserved you and seven hells I wished I did this all differently but...don't tell me you regret what we have because that would kill me more than any monster or Night King ever could,' Jaime exclaimed as he stood up and walked to the fire place and rested his forehead on his good hand against the mantel.   
Brienne watched him, her heart sinking for the man she loved. She knew this was hard for him.  
Brienne stood up and walked behind him placing her hand on his shoulder immediately making him turn to her. 'Jaime you know I don't regret loving you..I just...I wish things could be different, that we have more time,' she spoke gently.


	2. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part and there is an epilogue at the end.

Part 2  
Jaime touched her scarred cheek making her look deep into sapphire blue eyes, 'we have tonight,' he spoke softly. He leaned gradually and brushed his lips against hers once then deepened it slowly. He was always gentle with her and never rushed their passionate moments.  
Jaime laid Brienne down on the bed and hovered over top of her stopping for only a moment to capture her just in that position. He wanted to remember her just like this, as his. Brienne pulled him down to her lips again.  
After making love a couple of times Brienne succumbed to sleep. Jaime just laid there and watched her chest rise and fall and smiled softly. Her, it was always supposed to be her. As she slept he traced his   
fingers down her arm slowly stopping at her abdomen. Jaime placed his hand on their growing child and swallowed hard, 'you're going to be amazing you know. You'll be strong like your mother but also have her good heart. And I m so sorry I won't be able to see you, hold you, talk to you...God this kills me! I need you to know I love you,' he whispered pulling Brienne closer and resting his head on her sleeping forehead.   
When Brienne could no longer feel warmth from Jaime's side of the bed she stirred awake. She pulled the blanket up and sat up that's when she saw him, her husband looking out the window.  
'Jaime come back to bed,' she called groggily.  
Her voice interrupted his thoughts and he swallowed back tears. He wouldn't let her see him like that, not tonight.  
'You are to wed again when...Bronn is a good man you can marry him. He would be a good father to...' Jaime stammered  
'Jaime...' she started  
'I need to know your protected,' he continued  
'Stop...come back to bed,' she ordered refusing to hear anymore.  
Jaime did what she said and curled up beside her.   
'When do we have to be up?' she hushed  
'When dawn breaks, the horses are being readied,' he replied sadly  
He felt her tears fall onto his skin and he choked back his own tears.  
'If it's a boy, I want him to be like you. Loyal, honourable, kind and determined...with good looks and a disgusting sense of humour,' she giggled through her tears. Her words touched him, 'I m only those things because you saw them in me,' he spoke softly caressing her arm and kissing her forehead.  
'I don't want to leave this bed...I want more time,' she cried.  
'Shh...come...where's my tough wrench of a wife huh. No more talk of tomorrow let's stay right here,' he whispered.  
And that's what they did- they stayed like that wrapped in each other until morning came. Jaime kissed her forehead and whispered that he loved her as she slept. They had their goodbye already and if he woke her it would be too much for both of them and with one last look he left the small cabin and his small family.

Epilogue  
4 years later

Brienne stood in the garden admiring the view of Tarth.

This day was always hard, every year. It was the anniversary of the great wars end but the date served to be more then that to her. 

As if on cue her sons laughter pulled her back to the present and she turned to watch as he practiced with his small sword with Bronn. He was perfect in every way with hair as blonde as his fathers and eyes as blue as his mothers. He had a good heart and like his father had a weird sense of humour.

Young Lucan had often asked of his father. What he did beyond The Wall and how he sacrificed himself without hesitation to bring peace to all. Every time he asked she was pulled back to that day. How she and countless other men sat on their horses readying themselves for what may came...the others never did come. Brienne waited and waited hours and hours and as the cold became bitter she saw shadows in the distance.   
Jon and Bronn are all that survived from the group of men that departed for the mission. They came back but barely. Later Bronn had told her how Jaime sacrificed himself...how he truly was the hero she knew him to be.  
As men celebrated the end of that bitter war she cried alone.   
She later married Bronn not because she needed to be protected but, because he lost someone that night too...a friend. Somehow she felt closer to Jaime by marrying Bronn...silly notion perhaps. He never talked about the battle and to be honest she never asked for details, it was too hard.

'Momma, did you see? Did you see?' Lucan yelled as he jumped into her lap with excitement.

'Yes, you are quite the talented knight,' she said with glee

'As good as my father was?' He asked eagerly.

'Absolutely,' she smiled with tears

'Lucan we're not done yet, I want a rematch,' Bronn called back.

Lucan jumped off his mothers lap and ran back. The small boy was everything his father wanted and more. Jaime would have been proud.

Brienne cried sometimes when no one was watching. She cried for what she lost and what her son would never know. If only they just had more....time.


End file.
